The Day Has Finally Come
Initiation takes place with the new first year students, testing their abilities to work together and retrieve an object from the Grimm infested forest and ruins. Mei Ming is unable to prove her strength or leadership skills while emotions run high in Cerise, Neeru, and Zaffrea’s team. Gwen not only shows off in a way that secures her leadership position, but also establishes her deadly force. Grim is Grim. RP Repository Summary: Cerise attends initiation. He's distraught over his hair, putting him in a very depressed mood instead of his usual flirtatious one. Mei Ming just makes him feel worse about it, as well as Nur. Mei Ming leaves to attend to Cole and Nur to Jade, leaving Cerise and Zaffrea alone. Zaffrea apologizes to Cerise, and even offers to fix up his hair, to give it a cute cut. They bond over hair care and how they've both never cut the length, only the bangs. Cerise is launched into the air, but Zaffrea saves him! They come to yet another misunderstanding, as Cerise thinks Zaffrea is offering a relationship with her when she was only offering to help him find a relationship. They meet up with Jade and Nur, with Nur attempting to get Cerise jealous by being affectionate with Jade. As expected, Cerise doesn't care all that much. They are attacked by a pack of dromeans, with Cerise only hindering the battle as he can't even use his weapons correctly. In a panic, he uses his semblance which fortunately cause the dromeans to wander away. In her high state, affected by Cerise's pleasure semblance, she kisses him deeply, only affirming what Cerise believes to be a sign of their open relationship. Once it wears off though, Zaffrea is crying from the sadness of feeling forced into a type of relationship she doesn't want. The four arrive at the temple to choose their relics. EXP Awarded Cerise Moani - 330 EXP (Cerise’s first experience with battle and Grimm was a major one. Although he was close to useless in regards to physical combat and defense, he somehow both put his team in danger but saved them consecutively with his foolishness. To top it off, there was a great amount of relationship drama during the interactions of the team.) Mei Ming - 330 EXP (For the first time in her life, her weakness becomes apparent and impossible to ignore. In great turmoil, she is quick to despair. Everything that she was worked towards shatters and she even attempts to end her life. Her team help her pull herself together.) Neeru Nehanth (Nur) (Neela) - 330 EXP (Though it appears that Nur has regressed emotionally and in regards to his sexuality, he discovers that he is falling in love with Cerise. He jumps from jealousy over the relationship between Cerise and Zaffrea, faking attraction with Jade, and just being an annoying kid. He and Neela do a great deal of battling side by side, a feat that was next to impossible before. He is mostly responsible for the volatility of the team which dies down slightly as Neela switches in.) Zaffrea Shanti - 330 EXP (The initiation is a major turning point for Zaffrea on her stance on relationships as well as where she begins to change her relationship with Cerise. She opens up to him and is shown to be protective and caring, despite all their previous misunderstandings and aggression. Her lack of value of herself becomes apparent and she displays her a multitude of physical/combat-oriented abilities.) Sulala Sanguinaria “Gwen” Carmine - 300 EXP (Sulala expertly maneuvers her team. She both displays skills as an exceptional leader, proves that she is capable of impeccable strength, and is shown to be emotionally manipulative. All these add on to her abilities to be a menacing villain.) Cole Tarnung - 300 EXP (Cole shows his impressive strength in both his abilities and his devotion to protecting Mei Ming, showing compassion to her despite all the previous occurrences) Auric Halcyon '''- 280 EXP (Auric does well to participate in the event, be himself, share moments with his girlfriend, and generally lead as the team expedition through the Emerald Forest) '''Grim Ceifeiro - 280 EXP (Grim experienced great turmoil throughout initiation. Terribly frightened of everything, Grim fought back the only way it knew how, through freak outs and mess ups. Otherwise Grim was partially unconscious throughout and couldn’t work with its teammates.) Sable Midnight '''- 150 EXP (Sable shows new nuances to her personality that were previously left implied through the template.) '''Professors Sol Aurella, Yín Arstat '''- 100 EXP for evaluating, leading, and participating in the event '''Minor participants 'Royce Cruger, Nyella Panthera Atroxiton "Nell", Jade Li, Luciela Argentum '- 75 EXP Roleplays Associated --see G drive links-- Cliffside Inner Forest The Lake Outer Forest Cliffs Ruined Temple Sceenshots --Not Available--Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:Single Event